


Jealousy, the Blue-Eyed Monster

by prettycheese21



Series: How They Got to Where They Are [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, Kissing, Mission Fic, Mission Gone Wrong, Reader-Insert, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD had sent (Name) and Steve on a mission to gather intel on a nuclear arms manufacturer. This quickly spirals out of control when Steve blows their cover. The reason behind it, though, shocks (Name) and changes their relationship, possibly for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy, the Blue-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another request I got, courtesy of Tumblr.  
> I'm pretty happy with how this turned out and I tried to keep as non-cliché as I could, though there is a reason things are clichéd. Anyway, so here's this!  
> If you like it, let me know by leaving a comment or a kudos.  
> Overall, just enjoy! :)

   The mission was simple: Gain intel on Carcarov's plans of building nuclear warheads.

   Fury had sent Steve and (Name) undercover to gather this intel. Steve's cover said he was big in real estate, making him have access to a large amount of abandoned lots across the U.S, perfect for any new prospective weapons maker looking for a place to stash their stuff. (Name)'s cover was that of a rather well off weapons supplier, which made for a good reason to get buddy-buddy with Carcarov.

   Steve, of course, didn't like that at all. Not one bit. And he chose to express his disinterest while they were getting ready for the gala Carcarov was throwing that evening. "Why don't you let me handle Carcarov? You work the crowd. You've always been better with people than I have," he suggested as he put on his tie.

   "What? You don't think I can handle him?" (Name)'s voice came from the bathroom. She opened the door and poked a towel wrapped head out, "Do we need to have the 'I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself' talk again?"

   "No, it's not that I don't think you can handle him," he sighed.

   She walked out of the bathroom, clothed in the hotel's fluffy white robe, "Then what, Steve?" Grabbing her dress, she went back into the bathroom, saying, "It's not like you're jealous or anything, right?"

   Steve ceased getting ready at the statement. See, he'd been harboring a (rather major) crush on (Name) for a while, since they'd met during the Manhattan incident. A few missions together meant more time to get to know each other one on one. Seeing as she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside sealed the deal for him.

   The silence caused (Name) to poke her head out again, eyebrow raised, "Are you jealous?"

   He shook his head, pulling on his suit jacket as he did, "No, of course not. Why would I be jealous?"

   Giving Steve one more once over, she went back to getting ready, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt. She pulled on the dress. The itself was long, red and fit her frame nicely; hugging in all the right places. After styling her hair, she did her make up, making sure to have her (Eye Color) eyes pop. Slipping on her shoes, she walked out of the bathroom to see Steve on the bed, putting on his own shoes.

   "You ready, soldier?" she asked, a small smirk on her lips and a hand on her hips.

   "Yeah. Yeah, just about," he stated, keeping his cool. (Name) looked gorgeous. That dress, and her eyes. It was breathtaking and rather eye-catching. And it was all for Carcarov. His jealously and anger grew more at that thought.

* (Timeskip) *

   The night had progressed smoothly. Steve had worked the crowd well, making himself appear to be apart of the group. (Name) had also done some talking, mainly setting up bait with some of Carcarov's closest allies, trying to get him to come to her. It had taken a while before Carcarov actually showed up and even longer before he approached (Name).

   She'd been talking to one of the other socialites when he'd come up to her, introducing himself. "Carcarov. Vladimir Carcarov," he said, taking her hand. "I heard you were looking to talk to me about a business arrangement."

   (Name) upped the charm, giving him her most flattering smile, "Yes. Indeed I was." She excused herself from the conversation and walked with him. He lead her to the dance floor, which prompted her to question, "I thought we were going to talk."

   "We are," he answered. "But I also wanted to dance with a beautiful woman. I thought we might as well do both."

   "Multitasking. I like it. It shows intelligence," she said. (Name) was good at what she did, which was laying on so much charm and flattery they practically choked on it. Hence why she was a valuable asset to SHIELD.

   Steve watched the exchange from his periphery, feeling himself grow angrier. But he couldn't show it. He had a crowd to work. So he stuck to watching him from the corner of his eye while he continued to extract information from unsuspecting guests.

   "What could a woman such as yourself possibly have to offer a man like me?" Carcarov asked as they continued to dance to the music, his hands on her hips.

   "I have money, lots of money at my disposal. Which, from what I hear, you need," (Name) responded.

   "Oh, so you've heard of my business," he smirked, his hands beginning to migrate lower.

   She kept her disgust in check. It was all apart of the job. It's not like she hadn't experienced worse. "Yes, I have. Why don't you tell me more about it. If I'm going to be giving you my money, I'd like to know what I'm getting into."

   "Well, I'm in the 'manufacturing' business, you could say. You and I have that in common, making weapons."

   "Is that so?" she raised an eyebrow. "Do you sell your product or do you merely make it?"

   "Oh, I am the owner, maker, and distributor of all steps in my weapon's company. I answer to no one, but everyone answers to me," he gloated.

   (Name) praised every god out there. He was giving her everything. She kept it going, "So you head the entire company? Then it seems I found the right man to talk to. How much do you need?"

   "What I need isn't just simple cash," he stated, his hands continuing to migrate lower. "I am looking for... a colleague. A fun, sexy colleague who understands my business. One such as yourself." It was then Carcarov's hands groped (Name)'s butt.

   She suppressed the urge to slap him. _Play your part, (Name),_ she thought. _You can vent later_. Clearing her throat, she smirked, saying, "Well, that sounds-"

   (Name) didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because, the next she knew, Carcarov had been ripped away from her. A gasp escaped her throat as she saw Steve throw Carcarov right into the orchestra, toppling over various violinists, cellists, and other instrument players. The cacophony of noise that came from the collapse of the orchestra caught everyone's attention, including those of the rather large Russian guards stationed around the perimeter of the ballroom. All whom currently had their guns trained on Steve.

   Sighing, and nonchalantly slipping out of her heels, she said, "Damn it, Steve." She quickly reached into her thigh holster and pulled out her gun, shooting the two closest guards before strategically shooting the window, weakening it. "Window!" she yelled as she continued shooting, covering Steve as he sprinted to it.

   Steve got her message and immediately jumped through the weakened glass, shattering it. A few seconds later, (Name) flipped through the broken window and onto the grassy lawn outside. They began running, bullets and voices trailing after them.

   "We need to get out of here!" she yelled. "Find a car, any car. Hotwire it. I'll cover you." With that, she turned around and took out two more guards that had gotten just a bit too close for her comfort.

   Once they found a car, Steve set to work. Three downed guards later, the car roared to life. "Get in," he stated before punching out a guard who'd attempted to sneak up on him.

   (Name) climbed into the car, a shiny black BMW, and shut the door. Rolling down the window, she began to shoot the guards who were farther out, allowing Steve to finish off the ones he was currently facing and get inside the car. Once inside the vehicle, Steve peeled out of the drive, (Name) continuing to fire as they drove away.

   The car was silent for a few minutes as they put distance between the Carcarov mansion and themselves. This allowed time for (Name)'s annoyance and anger to fester, until it finally burst out of her, "What the hell, Steve? You just _had_ to throw him into the orchestra pit?"

   He looked taken aback by her outburst, "What? He- He had his hands all over you! I was only-"

   "Protecting me? Goddamn it, Steve! He was giving me everything. It's not like creeps haven't had their hands all over me before. I told you I had it covered."

   "Yeah, well, this time it was different," Steve stated, not taking his eyes off the road.

   "How was it-" That's when it clicked. She turned so she was facing Steve, "Were you- Were you jealous?" His silence confirmed his answer. Shocked, she said, "Oh my god..."

   Did she have a crush on Steve? Yeah. He was good-looking, brave, and incredibly kind. What wasn't there to like? He may have had his flaws, like his overprotective, almost over-chivalrous nature, but so did everyone. And the fact that he'd been jealous over some random sleeze-bag villain putting his hands on her was almost flattering.

   She shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself. How did she know he even liked her? Well, only one way to find out.

   "Pull over," (Name) stated. She wanted his full attention if she was actually going to do this.

   "What?" Steve glanced at her. "(Name)-"

   "Stop the car, Steve!"

   He immediately pulled the car over to the side of the road, slowing to a stop as he did. Turning in his seat, he asked, "What is it, (Name)?"

   She guessed it was best to just get it over with. "Do you like me, Steve?"

   He looked at her, confused, "Of course I like you, (Name). Why would you think-"

   "You know that's not what I meant by 'like'," she stated. Now she was nervous. Had she read him all wrong?

   Steve sighed. The jig was up. "Yeah, (Name), I do. I really like you." He felt like a kid again, awkward as he confessed his feelings to his crush. This was rather embarrassing. He was honestly hoping she wouldn't find out, or at least not until he'd been ready to tell her.

   (Name) had been shocked at first. Steve Rogers, _Captain America_ , liked her, probably just as much as she liked him. How did that even happen? Then, her brain kicked back on and she smiled widely, "Really?"

   "Yeah," Steve smiled upon seeing her face break into a grin. That cinched it. She liked him back.

   That's when an idea struck her. Smirking slightly, she said, "Prove it."

   He was more than happy to prove it to her. Leaning toward her, he cupped her face gently with his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. The kiss itself was tender and sweet, but also short. When he pulled away, Steve looked into her eyes and asked, "Was that proof enough for you?"

   Oh it was. But (Name) wanted more. "I think I'm going to need a little more proof than that, Captain," she told him in a soft, breathy voice.

   That was all he needed to hear. Their lips once again met, this time in a much more heated kiss. Her hands came to rest on his face as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Steve was slightly taken aback by the action but didn't cease the kiss, instead only allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of (Name)'s tongue in his mouth.

   If only teenaged (Name) could see her now; making out in an expensive, stolen car with Captain America after narrowly escaping death by the Russian guards of a nuclear arms maker. This had been _quite_ the night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want more?  
> Let me know in the comments!  
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can request in the comments or go to my Tumblr (notsoobviousfangirl) and request something there as well.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
